


Blood Awakens

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Biting, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Imprisonment, M/M, Murder Husbands, Pining, Prince Will Graham, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampires are Known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Prince Will’s heart is being torn in two. His father has against his chained him into marriage to someone he does not love and his closest advisor has just been as an enemy of the crown - a bloodsucker. Father wants him to forget the creature was once his closest friend and happily prepares for Will’s upcoming wedding that will unite them to a prospering royal family. He does not realize that the bloodsucker in the dungeon still holds Will’s friendship….and may yet hold his heart.Written for the Hannigram Reverse Bang 2019





	Blood Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lascviva for wonderful art - check them out on tumblr here: https://lascivaaa.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta Liz who helped me push through till the end and kept me motivated. *hugs*

It smelled like death here.

That was Will’s first impression as they walked through the large dungeon beneath the castle. His father had advised against this, as did everyone else, but he knew they had to be wrong.

The final cell was away from all the others, sequestered for the others’ safety the jailers had said, and when Will saw Hannibal he knew why.

The marks on his body were obvious even from farther away, but they seemed to be fading before Will’s eyes.

“They say you haven’t spoken yet.”

Hannibal turned and smiled at him with the same warmth he had grown so fond of.

“I was waiting for you, Highness.”

“Are you going to explain why you---”

“We both know there is only one reason for the scene I was found in.”

Will stepped closer and touched the bars. “Can you give me any other than the one on the tip of my tongue?”

“Sire it is not safe for you to---”

“On the contrary,” Hannibal said, “Will is the last person I would attack even if I were starving.”

Will’s guards both moved closer to his sides despite Hannibal’s words. “They seem to not believe you.”

“Neither do you, Highness.”

Will swallowed past the lump in his throat.

“Tell me the words so I can let myself believe them.”

Hannibal looked away. “I am a vampire and always have been. I hunt humans for blood that I regularly ingest.”

“But you go out during the day! You---”

“Not every myth that your father has driven through the land is true.”

“Vampires are brutal monsters. They’ve dragged children from their beds, mothers from their homes, and---”

“Have you ever met a vampire other than me, My Prince?”

“No,” Will said softly, stepping back, “But I’ve heard stories.”

“Fairy tales perpetuated by people afraid of something stronger than them. They exploit our weaknesses because they do not know how to cope with the fact that they are not the dominant species in the realm. There are plenty of creatures other than us, worse monsters, yet your father and his ilk push the agenda of vampires as monstrous because they fear us.”

“Sire,” one of his guards, Gerald, hissed, “Do not listen to its lies. It will be dead soon and the castle safe.”

“I want to go inside,” Will said, still shaking, “See the monster up close.”

His other guard, Orne, shook his head. “The King—”

“I will be King soon enough,” Will warned, “Do you want to be the one who denied me once I have the power to make your life hell?”

He saw a stab of fear slide across the man’s face. “No, Highness. Open the door!”

The dungeon master came over, keys jangling, and opened the cell door. Will walked through and dismissed both his guards. “It is chained to the wall and has been doused in holy water. There is no need to fear for my safety.”

He heard the door close just as he walked closer, and Hannibal leaned as far forward as he could. The bruises on him were more visible now, still not quite as harsh as he expected but perhaps the stories of vampire healing were true.

“You aren’t afraid.”

“Yes, I am,” Will admitted, “But, though I no longer trust you with the lives of others, I do not believe you would hurt me.”

“No,” Hannibal said, “Not you.”

The words felt like a promise.

“How long will it take you to die here without sustenance?”

“Months,” Hannibal whispered, “It will be a painful death, though much more still if you never grace me with your countenance again.”

Will blushed. “I am to be married in a fortnight, in case you have forgotten. My father wants to ensure I have ties to my purpose.”

“Does he? And what do you want?”

“I want you to be the man who nursed me back to health when everyone thought me dead so very long ago. The doctor who performed a miracle that no one else could. The man who watched me grow from a boy into a man and became one of my very best friends.” 

Hannibal sniffed the air. “I may no longer be only a man but I am still the one who did those things. Though it may shock you to learn I used nefarious means to make that happen.”

Will stepped back. “What kinds?”

“Old world medicine,” Hannibal said, “Nothing more.”

The lie felt thick between them. “Am I going to crave blood sometime in the future?”

“Not unless you let me bite you. Are you going to do that?”

He swallowed. “No.”

“Then you shall remain a human. No worries on that.”

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “I will come again.”

“Yes, I suppose you will.”

He turned and rushed out of the cell, trying not to show his emotions to the guards, and kept everything in until he was alone. The tears fell in streams down his face and his heart felt like it was being crushed.

His friend was a vampire, that much was true, and would spend night after night alone starving as his body died.

There was nothing Will could do.

A knock at his door made the Prince wipe his face. “Come in.”

“They told me you saw him against my wishes.”

“I am not a child, father.”

“That I know, Will. But you are my son and heir to the throne. If that monster had attacked you---”

Will turned around sharply. “But he didn’t, did he? I am whole and hearty. No worries, father. Perfect to get married to a stranger I don’t love and ready to give you grandsons that will share the same fate.”

King Robert sighed. “You know all I want is what’s best for you, son. It pains me that I allowed a monster such as that to worm its way into such closeness with you.”

“I am a grown man,” Will whispered, “You didn’t allow anything. Han—Doctor Lecter did all the worming himself. I’m sure they have powers that we don’t know of, perhaps he used some sort of mind control on me.”

“Perhaps.”

“Once he’s dead things will be better.”

“Yes. Mollyana will make you happy, Will.”

The Princess’s name made his stomach lurch. 

“Yes, I’m sure she will.”

The words felt like ash in his mouth but Will smiled through it. He waited until his father had gone to let himself feel freely again, lying back on his bed as he stared at the ceiling. Just days ago, he’d been playing chess with the man he considered his closest confidant, smiling across a table, and thinking he could live like this forever.

Now it all felt like a lie.

He lay there for some time, contemplating how easily led he had been, before a light knock at his door made Will sit up. “Come in.”

His steward, Brian, bowed once before he spoke. “There is a letter, Prince.”

Will stood just as Brian came forward, their hands brushing as he took the envelope. The letter was sealed with a familiar wax that made Will smile before opening.

**Dear Will,**

**I hope this letter finds you much better than it finds me. With a heavy heart I must inform you of my beloved Bella’s death at the hands of a vampire horde.**

**They came upon us just as we attempted to leave for your upcoming wedding and decimated our entire party. I along with only a handful of others survived.**

**We turned back to rally together my remaining forces and have begun a plan to wipe out every last monster in sight.**

**If you could persuade your father to send men in aid to help us with this fight, and begin the eradication of these demons as well I would be forever grateful.**

**Your Friend,**

**His Royal Highness Jack IV**

Jack and Bella were the reigning monarchs of Bostonia, and after a visit last Spring had become some of Will’s closest friends. Their trip would have taken the month, if not more, but everyone in the nearby realms would know of their plans to help Will celebrate this next phase of his life.

He could not help but feel responsible for Bella’s death.

“Thank you,” Will whispered, folding the paper again.

“Shall I wait while you respond, Prince?”

He shook his head. “No. I need to consult someone first.”

Brian left him and Will’s hands shook as his mind raced. Before today he would have spoken to only one person about such things before going to his Father. Now he had no one to trust that wouldn’t take advantage of his mistakes.

Will walked over to his desk and lay Jack’s letter down. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked toward the door.

His guards all went on alert when he opened the door to them.

“I need to take a meeting with the prisoner again.”

They both shared looks.

“We will accompany you, Highness. As per your father’s request, we are to be….”

Will shook his head. “It needs to be alone.”

“I’m afraid we cannot, Prince. His majesty would have our heads.”

Will glared at them both. “Need I remind you again who will soon have reign over the realm?”

The guards both seemed conflicted at his words. 

“But the King…”

“You are MY guards, MY men. Not his. Yes?”

They both nodded in unison.

“Then escort me down to the dungeons and leave me be.”

It did not take much more cajoling after that.

The dungeons at night were louder than they’d been earlier that afternoon, mostly with prisoners begging for food or freedom that Will easily ignored. He might not be a ruler yet, but he was smart enough not to worry about what went on with people in these cells. They were here for a reason, all of them, and would serve out their time or die.

Kings could not afford to care too much, and certainly not about people such as these.

He stopped at Hannibal’s cell and saw the vampire was exactly where he’d been left. The sun was setting in the west but still shone through the window of the cell.

“Has he eaten?” Will asked, noticing a bowl at Hannibal’s side.

“Bloodsuckers don’t eat food like we do, Your Grace,” the dungeon master said, unlocking the door, “But I’m not about to catch a rat for him to gnaw on. His hands are free enough to catch his own.”

Will walked inside the cell and Hannibal turned to look at him.

“Nice to know you still worry for my health, Will.”

“Prisoners should get fed,” Will said, “Even you.”

“Are you offering?”

Will grimaced.

“You can walk in the sun. I’ve seen you.”

“Yes,” Hannibal said, “I can.”

“You cannot eat like us as well?”

Hannibal smiled. “If I wanted to. Though the food holds no meaning for me as it does you.”

Will clenched his fists tightly. “So, you took blood from us.”

“Little by little I have been, yes. Though the incident that put me here was much more of an….excess. I couldn’t help myself and things got out of hand.”

“Out of hand? You….no, this…this isn’t why I’m here.”

Hannibal stood and stepped forward. He inhaled and closed his eyes. “You’re troubled….and it’s not about me. Something’s happened.”

“Bella is dead.”

He watched Hannibal’s eyes open and there was sadness to them. “I’m sorry for your loss, Will. She was…a good woman.”

Will felt his eyes grow wet. “They were attacked by a vampire horde on their way here for my wedding. Jack is alive but he wants vengeance.”

Hannibal smiled. “Of course he does.”

“You think this is amusing?”

“Bella’s death? No, not at all. But the fact that it will bring about more death is a bit tedious.”

“Those monsters….”

“Those vampires, like many others, have starved for years in the dark after stories and fear were spread about them by men like your father. No one wants to claim they are anything but because no one likes what they don’t understand. Did they have to kill Bella or anyone else? No. But they were starving and in the dark nothing matters if you’re fighting to live. I have lived in this castle for years now, Will. I have never killed anyone in plain sight until last night and you know why? I was never starving and never had to hide. I am like them and not like them. But I pity them even as I wait to become them.”

Will’s vision blurred as he wiped his eyes.

“You act as if you deserve forgiveness for being so clever.”

“No, but I do deserve some consideration. You know me, my Prince. You have seen me better than anyone. Do you think me a monster?”

He looked at Hannibal squarely. There was nothing different about him now except his state of dress, the mess of his hair, and the openness in his eyes.

“You are a vampire,” he whispered, “I don’t need to know anything else.”

Hannibal smiled. “Yet here you are looking for guidance from a monster.”

Will looked away. “I don’t know why I’m here.”

“You want to know if attempting to eradicate the vampire populous will save your kingdom.”

He looked at him again. “If all of them are gone….”

“You will lose more men fighting them than if you would attempt to join them. Vampires in armies, guarding royal houses, and living among you? You would be the strongest kingdom in the land.”

Will shook his head.

“My father would never---”

“Not your father, Will. You. This could be your utopia, not his.”

He sighed. “Of course you would tell me to let them live, you are one of them. If they were allowed to come out of the shadows and join us it would be a bloodbath.”

“Or it would be the start of something different.”

Will headed for the door. “I should not have come here.”

“But you will come again, I know it.”

He knocked on the door and was let out posthaste. The dungeon master gave him an odd look as he passed and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

A world of vampires among them.

How could such insanity make any sense?

When he got to the end of the long row of cells, all now so quiet in his presence, Will met his guards who looked at him just as oddly as Gerald had. He ignored the need to explain himself and headed back to his rooms where he started a letter to Jack.

**My friend,**

**I grieve for thee. Bella was a lovely woman who deserved nothing less than a life everlasting. I will talk with Father and begin to form a plan of attack against these monsters. I myself have had a revelation with regards to them, and I know what needs to be done.**

**When I have my Father’s bannerman ready to come to your aid I will send them.**

**Yours in friendship,**

**Prince Regent Will Graham I**

Will sent the letter with the raven and dragged himself to his bed. He undressed quickly and fell into dreams the moment his head hit the pillows.

Hannibal was in his dreams, beckoning him into a blood-soaked embrace, and Will wanted to join him so badly his body ached from keeping still.

“Join me, embrace what is inside you, and be the strongest of them all.”

He lasted only for so long before he succumbed and smashed their mouths together in a fury of passion the likes of which he’d never known.

When he woke it was with gasping breath, the sun still gone from the sky, and his phantom aches from passion he had not really experienced were heavy in him. He got out of bed to go look out into the darkness and shivered.

There had been moments in all their relationship where he felt more comfortable with Hannibal than anyone. A doctor patient relationship had long surpassed them, and his father had often teased him for their closeness. If Hannibal had been of royal blood he thought perhaps their friendship could have been more. 

Had their time together been a complete deceit? 

Will refused to let himself be held down by such thoughts. 

He left his bed, dressed, and pushed back all thoughts of Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The servants all eyed him warily, obviously attuned to what had occurred, but he ignored them. His father sat at the table already into breakfast when Will arrived. 

“I thought perhaps I would need to send someone to rouse you,” the King teased, “Did your dreams keep you so occupied you did not wish to leave?” 

Will blushed and set the napkin across his lap. “No, sir. I did not sleep well last night. I received a letter from Jack.” 

The King frowned. “Is our friend unwell?” 

“Queen Bella she...has passed on.” 

“Oh, poor Jack. I grieve with him. She was a lovely woman.” 

“They were set upon by a vampire horde on their way to my impending wedding.” 

King Robert stilled. “Did you tell him of Hannibal?” 

“No,” Will whispered, taking a bite, “I thought it unwise. I merely said I have had a revelation in regards to them.” 

“Quite unwise,” The King said, “I imagine he no longer is coming.” 

“Jack has decided to mourn her by eradicating the vampire population in Bostonia. He has asked for some men to aid him in his endeavor and I sent a response saying I would ask for your permission to send some men to help in his quest.” 

“Will…” 

“Father, he is a trusted friend who in the future can prove helpful if we have a war of our own. I see no need to let him be alone in this.” 

“And fight off creatures who slither on their bellies and attack defenseless women in carriages? I see no need to waste our good men on such a thing. Jack has good men of his own and the vampires are not a big enough threat to warrant ours.” 

Will slammed down his fork. “Not a big enough threat, Father? One of them was living in our home, eating our food, tending to our wounds! He...he could’ve killed any of us.” 

King Robert sighed. “Yet it did not. It will die in its cell and we will not speak of this again. Jack is on his own. Just because he and I are both kings that does not mean we need to constantly come to one another’s aid especially for such a foolish attack.”

Will stood and pushed back his chair roughly. “I am no longer hungry. May I take my leave?”

“You may,” his father said, “Though in the future I would not like to hear of you visiting the creature alone at night again. Is that clear?” 

He glared. “You are spying on me now?” 

“You are my son, my only heir, who is to marry in a few weeks time. It is reckless and strange of you to be visiting it at all, let alone at night alone. I know you once had affection for it, but though I do not believe the vampires in the shadows are dangerous the one we are currently jailing is a threat to you.” 

“I am aware.” 

“Leave it down in the dark to wither and die.” 

“If you wish to see him die---” 

“ _It_ , Will. Dr. Hannibal Lecter was the persona he gave to seem more human. That thing down in our cells is a monster disguised as a man.” 

“If you wish to see _it_ die, then why not attempt to end its life?”

The King took a sip of mead and didn’t meet his eyes. “I am not sure it is like the others,” he said, “A stake through the heart may not do more than bring us close enough to fill its belly.” 

Will felt oddly intrigued. “Have the men attempted it?” 

“The body of the man he drained gave him enough sustenance for god knows how long, son. The days go by and the strength it held may diminish but---” 

“He---it let us put it in shackles and take it down there.” 

The King looked at Will oddly. “You, Will. It let _you_ put shackles on and toss it into a cell.” 

“I did not! The men…” 

“Are convinced that the vampire wants to show you how human it is, and I am not sure I disagree. There was always a closeness between the two of you that was untoward for someone lowborn to have with a Prince. You had little friends so I allowed it, but even I saw the anger in its eyes when your impending wedding was announced.” 

Will’s heart beat wildly in his chest. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean, Will. You may be young but you are not that naive. Now take your leave. I do not wish to have this conversation any further.” 

Will left the dining hall in a daze, his feet dragging him through the castle to a destination unknown. He felt the sun on his face and realized he’d walked outside and stood right beside the window that looked into Hannibal’s cell. 

The sun was high in the sky as he leaned against the stone castle wall. 

“Can you hear me? I think you probably can. Father has forbidden me to have any contact with you alone again. I see no need to continue a conversation with you, but---” he sighed, closing his eyes, “I have no one else to speak to.” 

The lack of response aside Will continued. 

“Father thinks that you killed that man because you were….angered at my upcoming wedding. I remember that you were quite congratulatory so I do not see the reason for his strange thoughts. I…” 

Will opened his eyes and looked out into the courtyard garden. Only days ago he and Hannibal had sat outside there today as they often did and played chess together. He had never been very good at the game despite now often they played but Hannibal had always been quite patient.

His blood seemed to heat as tears stung at the corners of his eyes. 

“The betrayal was what hurt the most,” he whispered, “I never thought you of all the people in the entire world would deceive me.” 

The confession was rather traitorous, that he knew, but it was the truth. 

He pushed off the wall and headed back toward the castle, mind filled with coming dread. 

His royal duties should be first and foremost in his mind yet all he could think of was this vampire threat. 

The guards at his back were quiet as always, though their footsteps echoed as he moved. He had never liked being coddled after like this, felt it like being spied upon, but soon he would have double the guards once Mollyana became his bride. 

“Highness?” 

Will stopped and turned to see his footman lingering nearby. “Yes, Brian?” 

His footman looked quite alarmed though he locked eyes with the guards before he spoke again. 

“There has been….an incident.” 

Will’s heart seized in his chest. “With the creature?” 

Brian nodded. “I…” 

“Have you told Father?” 

“The King is rather occupied. It seems that your betrothed is arriving with the day. He does not want to seem unwelcoming but---” 

Will felt his body grow warm and his lip curled. “Take me there.” 

“But Prince,” one of his guards said, looking stern, “The King--” 

“The King did not want me to go down to the dungeons alone which I will not be since you both have the task of accompanying me, yes? There is still much time before my wife to be arrives. Take me there, Brian.” 

The four of them headed back down to the dungeons, the sound of prisoners once again quiet as they made their way down towards the very last cell. There were guards outside Hannibal’s open cell door, spears in hand though they did not move, and all seemed quite frightened more than ready to fight. 

“What is the meaning of this?”

How easily they moved away to allow him view was quite disturbing seeing as how their strength was meant to keep him safe though Will took advantage. He peered inside and was alarmed to see Hannibal’s burying his teeth into the neck of a guard. Hannibal broke his hold when he saw Will and the blood red on his mouth made Will oddly thirsty. 

“I told you we would be seeing each other again,” he said smugly, letting the body fall. 

“How did you---” 

“He came too close and I feigned tiredness,” Hannibal said, wiping his mouth with two fingers. 

“Why?” 

He looked at Will squarely. “Were your words true?” 

“What words do you ask of?” 

“The words you spoke outside of my cell moments ago,” Hannibal purred, moving to stand, “That my lie was what hurt you the most. Did you mean what you said?”

Will stepped back and refused to look at him. “I don’t recall.” 

“I have never known you to be cowardly,” Hannibal teased, “Not even in your childish youth when you attempted to slaughter a wolf on your own. Do you recall that incident or have you lost all memories of me?” 

He did recall the wolf hunt with sudden clarity and new eyes. Hannibal had found him just outside the castle walls and instead of taking him home had helped Will kill a wolf. At the time Will had just thought him quite fast and strong because he was an adult but now he could remember the supernatural quickness and brutal strength. 

“You could have killed me then,” he said softly, “I do not understand why you didn’t.” 

Hannibal smiled again. “Back then I admired your determination, My Prince. I still do. You are the strongest person I know.” 

“Human,” Will corrected, unable to stop tears from forming, “Strongest human.” 

“Person,” Hannibal said again, stepping closer now, “You are much stronger than I am, Will. I do not think if the roles were reversed that I could have put you in chains not even for a moment.” 

Will felt an overwhelming ache in him that he did not understand. “I must leave. Please, let the men take the body and do not do this again.” 

“Give me reason to, My Prince.” 

He glared. “You have just spoken of me in high regard and yet---” 

Hannibal showed his fangs and Will stepped back again. “I was determined to die in this pit if any hope was lost yet you gave me just enough. I now ask for something more.” 

“My betrothed is coming this evening,” Will whispered hoarsely, unable to move, “I must leave.” 

“Mollyana,” Hannibal said, coming closer again, “The beauty who you have never laid eyes on. Do you dream of her, Will? Do you long for her kisses and shared passions?” 

Will let out a long sigh. “I---” 

“Give me something,” Hannibal whispered, stopping just short of him. 

As if a spell had been broken Will felt he could move forward again and placed his hand in Hannibal’s own. It was still warm, just as it had always been, and the mere touch felt as if they were communicating without words. 

Then just as fast as the moment began it was over. 

Will rushed outside of the cell, cheeks heated and heart hammering in his chest. 

“He will not be trouble again,” he whispered, squeezing the hand that had just touched Hannibal’s. 

The guards did not speak, nor did Brian, and as they all rushed up out of the dungeons Will could not think of anything but Hannibal’s smile when they had touched. 

It reminded him of their long evenings together, always full of shared jokes and sly glances, but in a whole new way. 

He realized the reason why with an alarming start as he headed into his rooms alone. 

Hannibal was looking at him more openly than ever before. 

The man who had for practically all his life been a protector to him had looked at him with something more. 

Will felt his mind go back to his dreams of only last night and grew warm as he dressed for his intended’s arrival. Would Mollyana ever affect him in this way? He knew arranged marriages often ended in love matches, his father and mother had been brought together in the same way and been quite happily in love until her death. 

Perhaps he would know her learn to love her and forget this feeling. 

One could only hope. 

The time that had passed since putting the vampire in captivity had not been long, a mere week at best, but it felt like a lifetime. 

Will found himself going through the motions as he readied himself for the arrival of his betrothed, so much so that by the time he stood beside his Father to greet the royal family of Massach he barely felt the time pass. 

“And this,” King Gregory said, “Is our Mollyana.” 

Mollyana was blue eyed and fair haired with a warm smile that seemed to make her glow with happiness. Will’s stomach clenched at the sight of her, so pure, and forced himself to smile as he was supposed to before he stepped forward to kiss her hand. 

“I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess.” 

She blushed and looked away. “The pleasure is mine, Highness.” 

The next several hours Will played the dutiful prince, his arm linked through Mollyana’s as they walked with their parents through the castle. Plans were made for the wedding such as colors, food and the like, but he paid little mind. 

Everything was going to be decided for him without his permission regardless so he saw no reason to add to the conversation. 

The five of them shared a meal in the dining room late in the afternoon full of more talk though Molly prodded Will about his favorite activities, telling him of hers which were different than he expected. 

“You’re a hunter?” 

She smiled, quite proud of herself, and took a small bite of her meal. “Father has taught me since I was quite young. I hear you enjoy hunting as well.”

Will shook his head. “I have bagged the occasional beast in the annual hunts with the others but after my first kill a long time ago the sport felt different to me. I am not entirely sure why. I do enjoy swordplay, my instructors are quite pleased with my abilities.” 

Mollyana frowned. “I see. “ 

“I have a very strong like of hunting dogs,” Will added, “That may have something to do with my participation in them as Father never let me have one of my own.”

“Oh we have several hounds!,” Molly exclaimed, “I do so hope I can bring them to stay once we’re wed.”

Will smiled and put his hand on her arm. “I would be very happy to have them.” 

He felt infinitely better about things after their first meeting and less resigned to his fate. 

Soon their shared love of hounds seemed to blossom into a warm affection quickly over the next fortnight. 

He hardly had thoughts of Hannibal during the day though at night in his dreams he was given infinite pleasures and shown darkness he dared not let himself remember when daylight came. 

As the wedding grew closer and the preparations began appearing all over the castle, he did not feel the emptiness very much at all. In fact, for the first time since he had learned of his betrothal Will was truly starting to be happy about his fate. 

Then the night before their wedding the news came. 

Father had been grim faced the entire evening despite their attempts at playing parlor games for the first time since he was a boy. He quite enjoyed seeing Mollyana laugh as the gold coin landed on her and she was ‘swallowed by the red dragon,’ which as the game’s title “Beware the Red Dragon” suggested was instant death. 

He was just about to use his one silver coin to save her when Father hit the tines of his fork against the glass interrupting them. 

“I do not mean to interrupt our fun,” he started, looked around the table at them, “But there has been news I think it’s wrong to keep mum about for much longer.” 

“What is it Father?” 

Will watched as the King took a folded letter from the inside of his robe and handed it to King Gregory. The fear grew as Will watched the man’s smile fade and face grow pale. 

“Oh no,” he whispered, looking at Will’s father, “I do not know what to say.” 

“What is it?” 

The Queen took the letter next and her shocked gasp echoed through the room. 

“This cannot...not Jack too.” 

Will grabbed the letter from her roughly and scanned the page. 

**I regret to inform you that our strong King Jack passed on after the last wave of attack on our troops. We could not outnumber them, the numbers were too great, and he refused to back down on wait for your help to arrive. The vampire hordes have been roaming throughout the lands killing everyone in their path. Commoners have taken up arms to protect themselves and we will survive this onslaught, we promise you.**

**Bostonia will never forgive this injustice.**

**Prepare for war.**

**The Brotherhood of Bostonia**

He tossed the letter across the table and stood, knocking back his chair. “I TOLD YOU HE NEEDED US! HE TRUSTED ME! TRUSTED YOU!” 

King Robert looked down at the table. “I did not think---” 

“YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN! You….”

“This is not as bad a thing as it seems,” King Robert said, shaking his head, “Bostonia lost most of their men in this fight, a war with them would not topple us. Yes, regretfully Jack was taken in death but---” 

“Jack was a good man. He...I regret that I refused to help him as well. No one thought this was of worth to lose men over. Will, I grieve with thee. But fighting this war was Jack’s own mistake not anyone else’s. 

“He was my friend,” Will hissed, “An ally who has helped us more than once. What kind of King pushes aside his allies and ignores their deaths along with the massacre of their people?” 

“A King that worries for his own people and not others. We cannot let ourselves be harmed for someone else’s war.” 

“I cannot listen to this cowardice,” Will whispered, wiping tears from his face, “Enjoy your game. I hope the Red Dragon does not get you all in the end.” 

Will marched out of the room with tears on his face and could barely contain his fury. 

King Jack had been a good man. 

His father’s refusal to see what was right in front of him had allowed the end to Jack’s life, the slaughter of his people, and the beginnings of war. 

He stopped and turned to see his regular guards behind him. “Leave me.” 

“But Prince---” 

“LEAVE ME!” 

The guards bowed their heads. “Yes, Your Highness.” 

Will turned and continued on his path, his body pulling him towards the one person who would understand, that ended at the last cell in a very dark dungeon. 

The dungeon master seemed concerned when he saw the state of Will’s face but said nothing, opening the door to Hannibal’s cell for him to step inside. 

He covered his nose when he walked inside but kept going forward until they were face to face once more. 

“Oh, Hannibal.” 

The once disheveled appearance from just weeks ago now seemed downright shredded and Hannibal’s skin seemed grey. “You remembered me.” 

“I didn’t….you said it would take time.” 

“I had no reason to hold onto hope when you did not return, My Prince,” Hannibal said, his voice cracked from disuse, “Though I was on my best behavior, the rats did not help matters much. I knew you had forgotten me in favor of lovely Mollyana.”

Will shook his head. “I let myself forget you most of the day,” he whispered, coming closer now, “But at night….I never forgot you at night.” 

Hannibal smiled and his fangs showed. “Oh I know,” he whispered, “That was the only thing that kept me, the illusion of defiling your purity.” 

He felt his cheeks redden even as the tears continued to fall. “You...they weren’t dreams then?” 

“Shared dreams,” Hannibal whispered, “My blood is in your veins, Will. We are connected whether you like it or not. Why have you come?” 

“Jack is dead,” Will said, swallowing back another sob, “He...the vampires they….” 

“Did as we all do,” Hannibal said, “When faced with war. Jack was stubborn as much as he was good, it does not surprise me.” 

“He waited for us,” Will said, “I promised to help him and he waited for help that did not come. Innocent people are dying in Bostonia and we have more than enough men to help but Father does not care.” 

Hannibal stood and stepped close to him now, breathing in deep. “Why have you come, Will?” 

“You have only lied to me once,” Will started, “And have always been there for me, despite the monster you are.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal said softly, mere inches from him now, “And I regret hurting you and only you.” 

“Why?” 

“You know why.” 

Will’s vision blurred. “Tell me.” 

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. “Love makes us weak, does it not? My weakness for you is quite inconvenient.” 

“Hannibal, I….” 

“Why have you come?” he said again, wiping the tears from Will’s eyes. 

Will leaned into the touch. “A utopia,” he said softly, “Vampires and humans together. Do you really think it could happen?” 

“If the vampires believed that the King was on their side, yes.” 

“What would make them believe?” 

Hannibal’s mouth was almost touching his when he answered. “A gesture. The King could marry a vampire. The only vampire who can walk in both light and dark.” 

“And if….the King were to become a vampire as well?” 

“The King would be able to walk in both light and dark just as the vampire can.” 

Will shivered. “I don’t belong in their world anymore. I can’t...I don’t want to be that kind of King.” 

“You are not yet King, My Prince,” Hannibal whispered, his lips close enough to kiss. 

“Not yet.” 

He launched himself at Hannibal roughly, pushing the vampire back against the cell wall. Hannibal groaned, pulling him closer and Will felt the tease of fang against his tongue. Hannibal pulled back and pressed kisses down his neck, trailing his fangs across every bit of skin. 

“You’re starving,” he whispered, “Take what you need.” 

Hannibal lifted his head and stared into Will’s eyes, his skin starting to grow right again. 

“I want to take you as you are,” he whispered, “All the warmth of you for my own.” 

“Then take me now, Hannibal,” Will whispered, “Before I can no longer bear it.” 

Hannibal ran his fingers across Will’s lips. “The guards will hear us.” 

“Hades take the guards,” Will cursed, pulling at his tattered clothes, “They will ignore it if they know what’s good for them.” 

“I would prefer to have you now rather than later, sweet Will,” he whispered, taking Will’s hands, “But not like this. We both know you have come for more than a bite and shared passions.”

Will’s voice shook as he spoke. 

“Would you do whatever I asked of you?”

Hannibal kissed the tops of his hands. “Always.”

“The only thing standing in our way is my Father.”

“Yes.”

“Molly and her parents will not be harmed,” he said, “Promise me.”

“I promise,” Hannibal whispered.

“Now we only have to—-“

Hannibal broke each of his shackles open and let them fall to the ground. 

“I do believe we have a long night ahead of us.”

Will stated at the broken restraints and then at him. “Why did you let yourself be kept down here for so long? You could have run off any time you liked.”

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. 

“But then you would have no means of determining my location. I wanted you to know where I was, and where you could always find me.” 

His chest ached as he leaned into Hannibal’s palm. “You have to be either the most romantic man in the entire realm or the most insanely mad. I did not realize until right this moment how much I adore you.”

Hannibal smiled. “We shall see if you feel the same by morning,” he said softly, moving his touch away only to hold out his hand for Will to take, “Come. We have things that need to be done.”

Will took his hand and then everything after they stepped outside the cell happened in a blur. 

His father’s death by suffocation, the dissolution of his betrothal, the subsequent death of King George, a massacre of very many guards, his impromptu crowning, and then supplication by the rest. 

“Long live the King!”

The words echoed in Will’s ears as his hands dripped blood down the hall to his chambers. Hannibal stood beside him covered in viscera and blood from head to toe, the sight of which did not disgust Will in the slightest. 

“Your blood makes me thirsty for more, doesn’t it?”

Hannibal watched as the chambermaids brought in water for his bath. “Only if you truly embrace it, as you now have. My King.”

Will leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

“Thank you for letting Mollyana and the Queen live.”

Hannibal sighed. “I would not have harmed the father if he hadn’t tried to attack you.”

“I know,” Will said softly, “You did not break your promise lightly.”

“Will.”

“Let us cleanse ourselves of the nights events and come together as promised. My body is practically on fire in anticipation.”

The smell of death was in the air but now it sang in Will’s veins. His father’s death meant little to him, a means to an end, and the fear that accompanied the memories of blood after were freeing. 

He could be his own man now.

Rule his people as they were meant to be ruled. 

As Hannibal slowly peeled off the blood soaked coverings he felt as if everything had led to this. 

Every bit of pain.

Every feeling of betrayal.

Every rejection in favor of Mollyana.

Hannibal ran his fangs across Will’s neck as he let the last piece of clothing fall, sniffing his skin and teasing licks that echoed throughout Will’s body. 

“Tasting your virgin blood, divesting you of your purity, and bringing you full circle from where we began has been on my mind for some time. I never expected—“

Will pushed back and stared into his eyes.

“Why me? Is it the blood? Did you giving me the gift of life bind me in some blood pact that—“

Hannibal put two fingers over Will’s lips and shook his head. 

“I saved you because I could not imagine letting such a young life perish so soon before its time. Your father named me royal doctor for my actions but I had never expected us to end where we are today. My blood kept you alive long enough to become the man I love. You made me love you, My King. Nothing else.”

Will gently moved his fingers away and smiled. “I cannot wait for you to show me.” 

They walked to the claw tub together in silence, though Will felt as if they spoke without words. Will climbed in first and sighed as he sat down to watch Hannibal do the same. They lay back against each edge of the tub and began to cleanse themselves slowly, the water turning red already, and said not one word though each touch of their legs made Will’s cock harden. 

He had never wanted something so much before, not ever, and as they attempted to get clean enough to complete their union he found himself impatient. 

“I am clean enough.” 

Hannibal grinned. “Are you, My King? I do believe there is still some blood on your cheek?” 

“That can be removed in other ways.” 

Hannibal stepped out of the tub first, soaking the plush carpet in red water, and held out his hand for Will to take. It felt warm against his, strange still knowing what he was, and when he lifted Will from the tub his strength made Will’s mind race with impure thoughts. 

“Defiling yourself before marriage? Whatever would the people say?” 

“If I can protect them the people will say very little about what I do with the man I love.” 

He gasped when Hannibal pulled him close, their bare bodies touching, and the need in his eyes made Will weak. 

“Take me, Hannibal. Please.” 

Hannibal fell to his knees in supplication and pressed kisses to Will’s belly. Will moaned, grabbing his hair as he fought to remain standing. 

“Hannibal…” 

“Shh…” 

He took Will apart with his wicked tongue, an indecent act surely though Will had a rush of memory from their shared dreams that came back to him at once. “You have wanted this for some time,” he teased. 

Hannibal ran his tongue up the back of Will’s shaft, teasing his fangs as well, and when he took Will inside his mouth there were no more words only feeling. Will was held up by Hannibal’s free hand while the other stroked him through, the force of his movements bringing about sensations Will could hardly contain. 

“Oh by the Gods,” he moaned, pulling Hannibal’s wet hair, “Please, Hannibal….please…!” 

Will cried out when Hannibal pulled off him, wiping his mouth as he stood to kiss Will’s lips. He tasted the start of Will’s pleasure, the indecency of it as much a turn on as the act itself. 

“You tease me, Monster,” Will panted, hardly able to still stand. 

“I will defile you fully, My King,” Hannibal whispered, pressing his lips to Will’s ear, “I promise. Lie down for me, beautiful Will.” 

Will stepped back once and fell onto the bed, staring up at him with red flushed cheeks. 

“Do not make me wait longer, Hannibal. I cannot.”

Hannibal nodded. “Move up the bed, My King.” 

Will shivered as he did just that, opening his legs as Hannibal crawled onto the bed to join him. The desire he saw echoed back at him made Will whimper. “Take me now.” 

“With pleasure.”

The feel of their bodies close in nudity made Will moan and he cried out when Hannibal lifted his legs up to tease his entry inside. “Please….” 

“Even a drop of your virgin blood is worth this.” 

He thrust in just as he bit down, the effect immediate and echoing throughout Will’s entire body. Will felt his body changing even as Hannibal kept his thrusts, the pain and pleasure both a sin he was fine with making. He knew this was what he had always been meant for, how they were destined to be, and when Hannibal pulled back his mouth to reveal blood stained lips Will’s mouth watered. 

“I feel….” 

“We are not finished, My King,” Hannibal whispered, “We have only just begun.” 

The sounds of their consummation echoed throughout the castle till dawn. Neither of them were tired, not at all, but Will certainly was hungry. 

Their reign brought about The Uniting, a joining of vampires and humans that spread throughout all the other realms. Vampires no longer had to live in the shadows. They had finally been allowed to come into the light. 

Though only two were able to watch the sunrise together.


End file.
